1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positive light-sensitive composition containing a sensitizer.
The present invention finds special application in the production of a light-sensitive layer of positive light-sensitive planographic printing plates or to the production of super-small sized circuits by irradiating a positive photoresist with electromagnetic radiation. However, the application of the present invention is not limited to these uses, only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quinonediazide type substances have heretofore been used as a light-sensitive substance of positive light-sensitive planographic printing plates. For example, Canadian Pat. No. 747,047 describes naphthoquinone-(1,2)-diazidosulfonic acid ester. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,111 describes various structural formulae of the same type positive photoresists. That is, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,111 describes the use of several kinds of diazido residues by reacting an aminohydroxy compound with a sulfonic acid or a sulfonic acid chloride. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,112 describes, as a certain type of fundamental structure of orthoquinonediazidosulfones, the following formulae: ##STR3## wherein R represents an aryl group or a substituted aryl group. Many modifying methods have been suggested, and resins, dyes and other additives are being studied. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,115 describes that the addition of an auxochromic group will increase the intensity of color.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,118 describes that the presence of two sulfonic acid residues bonded to an ester is advantageous in reducing the necessary heating. U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,983 suggests the following fundamental structural formula ##STR4## wherein D represents a naphthoquinone-(1,2)-diazido-(2)-5-sulfonyl group, and R represents an aryl group or a substituted aryl group. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,310 describes that it is advantageous that the compound contain at least one free hydroxy group and suggests the following general formula ##STR5## wherein D, D.sub.1 and D.sub.2 each represents a naphthoquinone-(1,2)-diazido group.
Other quinone diazido compounds known in the art are as follows ##STR6## as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1954/62; ##STR7## as described in German Pat. No. 854,890; ##STR8## as described in German Pat. No. 938,233; ##STR9## as described in German Pat. No. 1,124,817; ##STR10## as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,120 and German Pat. No. 865,860; ##STR11## as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5604/70; ##STR12## as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 26126/65;
Ester of a polycarbonate and naphthoquinone-1,2-diazide sulfonic acid as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 24323/69; and
Ester of polyhydroxyphenyl and naphthoquinone-1,2-diazide sulfonic acid. Of the above compounds, compounds (11) to (14) are polymeric quinone diazide compounds. Of these light-sensitive materials, the light-sensitive groups are: ##STR13## The atomic groups which bond to this group make the resist which is formed strong, and many different kinds substituents such as small atomic groups or polymer groups, etc. can be used.